everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Character of the Month
Character of the Month is a prize won on the Wikia, giving the winning character a feature on the front page of the Wikia. It is chosen by the admin team, who finalise votes from members. Rules, Regulations and Other Boring Stuff TBA Results June 2015 Pirouette Paper, one of the many victims of an Andersen's story. More specifically, the next paper ballerina from the Steadfast Tin Soldier. Although destined for a tragic end, Pirouette claims to be resolute and dutiful for her tale. In the meantime, she is silent, sweet and an unquestionable force of goodness. May 2015 Faeries and Gentletales, we present Miss Minuette Dancer by Vintage poseur as the Character of the Month of May! This young dancing princess is definitely en pointe with her lithe steps and charmingly sweet attitude. Congratulations to Minuette for dancing her way to Character of the Month! May 2014 The fault is not in our stars, dear Brutus, but in Zena's incredibly erratic changing of Character of the Month. Augustus Hare, son of the March Hare, is May's Character of the Month. Now that I think about it, it would have been better for him to be CotM in August. Never mind. Anyway, spunky young men with a fear of spoons is totally worthwhile to read about, so hop over to his page! April 2014 In order to spellbrate the hattastically hilarious month of April, the fan-favourite Parody OC, Ophileus Ham has been chosen as the Victor of the Month! Long may the prince of poisoned sword-fights, philosophy, and falling off trees reign! Was choosing him as the CotM worth it? Totally. Do I regret anything? Never. February 2014 Vilda R. Bayle is the daughter of the Beauty and the Beast, and destined to follow in the roles of her father. Don't expect her to shy away from her destiny, but don't expect her to die from a broken heart. This awkward, temperamental and stubborn beast is far from dramatic. December 2013 Mercedes Little is the daughter of the Little Mermaid, and she is a sweet, caring and determined girl. She's also mute, and in love with her prince who has no idea that she exists. October 2013 Jane Hook is the daughter of James Hook, from Peter Pan. Jane is a rebel more by attitude than Legacy choice, although she is more interested in pillaging, looting and generally bolstering her reputation as scourge of the seven seas than chasing after an annoying, flying, petulant little girl, no matter how much Pan's cockiness irritates her. September 2013 Maggie Whuppie is the daughter of Molly Whuppie, a brave young girl who defeated a giant single-handed. While Maggie might lack her mother's sharp and cunning wit, she makes up for it in sass and brawn. August 2013 Stannum Steadfast is the honorary son of The Steadfast Tin Soldier. He is valiant, and honored to continue the legacy of the previous Tin Soldier. Also, let's not ignore the fact that he's short, adorable, an amputee and one of our Royals. We won't ever forget to keep on marching! July 2013 Our Character of July is Chlotichilda, also known as Chloe Stiltskin! She is a shy wallflower, and the biological daughter of the King and Queen from Rumpelstiltskin. Through blood magic, she is also the daughter of Rumple as well. Congratulations for Chloe, and her driver, Ivory! Category:Meta Category:Characters of the Month